


《全息雪花碎片》

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: 仅此一篇的短篇。赛博朋克au，受到了《全息玫瑰碎片》的启发。





	《全息雪花碎片》

暗红长发铺开在纯白床垫上，德尔塔波诱发器工作时发出微弱单调、有如心脏节律的嘀嘀响声。但只要闻到源自空气净化机的臭氧味道，安娜就始终无法入眠。睡眠舱的宣传语“如同回归母亲的臂弯”其实和配图里那张亚裔女子安睡的脸一样不过美好愿景，“因个人原因导致的效果问题不在退换理由之列”才是广告里唯一的真相。使用后的第一晚安娜就感受到了某种幻灭，就像摘下全息体验目镜后发现窗外依然是市中心鳞次栉比的摩天楼和从不遵守任何交通规则的悬浮车，而不是全息卡带绘制的大洋和星空。眼前的深邃和闪耀是如此触手可及，又如此虚无缥缈。她不愿离开它们。  
也许她始终保持清醒的原因在于她理应保持警觉，情绪和理智分别执掌大脑的两片区域，有时会相互抵触。弹匣里塞满了钨芯子弹的大口径步枪、铝热剂、高功率激光切割器和病毒数据盘，餐桌上摊开的违禁品可以让她即将做的这场梦变成人生中最后体验过的幻境，也可以让它变成余生千万个梦中平淡无奇的一场。如果后一种情形发生了，她得考虑采购张大床，带天鹅绒的那种复古奢侈玩意儿；睡眠舱不足以容下两个人环抱而眠。  
但那是今天午夜时分后才会有定论的命运，她至少还能活过整个白天。她请了假，试图忘记办公桌上堆积如山的分镜稿，暂时远离正渲染三维场景的计算机。夜幕降临后，亲手制造的爆炸会让她前半生所有心血都付之一炬，她丝毫不感到惋惜。  
摸索着，她又戴上了全息体验目镜，上次观看的卡带还放在机体里。氖光灯的迷离蓝晕被重重烛火消解，舞台上白金发女子的美丽样貌越来越清晰。耳边传来极辉煌的歌声，高亢灿烂得让人以为歌者注定要盛年而亡——瓦格纳的《爱之死》，水晶吊灯勉强配得上音色里的澄澈透明，只是勉强而已。她不知道二十世纪末的批评家会如何看待艾莎的表演——一种早已消失的职业，只在网络边缘无人问津的在线档案里留有痕迹。机器人格斗、虚拟偶像的丰腴胴体、侦探连续剧，最受欢迎的全息卡带被创造出来不是为了供人欣赏和品鉴。观众消化它就像消化隔夜的速冻食品，抛弃它就像抛弃结核病人用过的注射器。  
过去的歌声、过去与现在交缠的爱恋、此时此地的心绪萦绕着她，一如通过自来水管汇入城市血脉的酸雨。她想起昨天收到的电子邮件。没事，我很好，录制很顺利。记得周末来“鸟笼”看我，我是如此想念你，仿佛你我已经阔别半世。邮件末尾是另一片定格在二进制数字里的雪花，从无名学者绘制的图鉴上收录而来。

她第一次使用全息体验目镜是在伊利诺伊州的贫民窟。她曾见过一无所有之人是如何为了换取短暂易逝的奇妙光景，把储蓄卡没日没夜地插在点播机上；直到液晶面板上浮现出人工智能助手的脸，嘴一张一合，用悦耳呆板的腔调重复着:余额不足，余额不足。所有的暴力情境和浪漫感受只剩余韵，烟草和劣质酒的刺鼻味道还在刮擦唇边。安娜会深感同情，想到她早逝的母亲写下的箴言:全息体验比毒品还要影响恶劣。但她不能辜负一双颤抖的苍白纤手，不能辜负一对怀有殷切期望的蓝色眼眸，不能辜负一颗渴望倾听的诚心。所以在那顶摇摇欲坠的帐篷里，她没有抗拒艾莎在自己头顶戴上古怪仪器。  
于是远处隐隐约约的枪火在仪器启动时的嗡鸣后消逝。起初只有电流声和她的呼吸，平静安宁的音乐逐渐升腾而起，一听便知不属于这个时代。白瓷娃娃坐在雕花琴凳上，紫色绸衫染有番红花香气；手指跃动，黑白琴键随之起起伏伏。曲子终了，安娜听到一些闻所未闻的词语：巴赫平均律，C大调前奏曲。比现在更年轻一点的白发女孩歉疚地解释道，实在没有理由把全息卡带浪费在录制演奏练习上。  
在这一秒之前，她不认识昨日的世界；在这一秒之后，她深深迷恋上了那里。但卡带已经播完，她又看到了给帐篷挡风的塑料布。门外是一棵被土制燃烧瓶焚尽枝叶的死树，几个矮小的墨西哥男孩在光秃秃的树冠下殴打另一个更矮小的墨西哥男孩。枪战结束了，引擎轰鸣取而代之，获胜的帮派在欣赏杰作后驱车逃逸。

你还录过别的卡带吗?安娜问道。艾莎把另一张卡带放进目镜接口上，电影里男人把钻戒套进女人无名指时也是这么小心翼翼。

她看到光亮，废弃公寓墙角的一盏充电灯。音乐剧名伶居然会在满是涂鸦的水泥壁间献唱!按照剧本，忘记了姓名的俄国末代公主只剩声音作为乐器，歌手本人也像她一样在战后飘零。有人在用拳头砸门，抱怨着隔壁的白发小妞总是鬼嚎些莫名其妙的东西。为什么你就不能听听我刚上传到社交网路的说唱呢？难道你不喜欢纸醉金迷？

感官骗术让安娜眼眶发红。泪珠滴落到另一颗泪珠上，怀中女孩吻过她干裂的嘴唇。我还有许多收藏，足够捱过一晚上了。  
夜里是难得的晴朗天气，在没有光污染和工业废气的地方能目视许多星星。夜空缄默，而她们沉溺于彼此和过去。

安娜关掉手机，每声消息提醒似乎都在暗示她错过了某个细节。会不会有更多隐藏在下水道口的热感应摄像头？穿甲弹到底能不能把安保机器人打成电子垃圾？  
她不想经受这种拷问，一切都准备停当了。也许自己会在大楼里遇见那个喜欢和真人演员睡觉、男女通吃的制片人，这样湾区就又少了一个混蛋，大概会因此变得不那么拥挤。

她在无人工厂的废墟里寻觅着任何能够回收的东西。今天早上这里传来一阵密集的交火声，也许她能从某位死人扒下件足以御寒的夹克。没有大衣和电炉的冬天是如此难熬，只能靠点着报纸和家具才能勉强活过雪天。钢筋和预制板组成单调乏味的迷宫，其中躺满中枪身死的男人。手指沾满了未干鲜血，寒风钻进衣领让她不住地哆嗦。找到了！一沓大额钞票，两瓶广谱抗生素和许多枪支。可所有尸体都被不止一颗子弹洞穿，没有哪件外套还值得修补。  
有脚步声渐行渐近，安娜立刻拔出自动手枪，瞄准刚刚钻出水泥管道的白发姑娘。可是她太冷了，拿枪的那支胳膊不听话地一直发抖。女孩脱下外套小心翼翼地向她靠近，把那件染满污垢但依稀能看出得体剪裁的羊毛风衣披到她身上。她放下枪，打量起女孩的脸。想不到，自己居然会地狱里和天使相遇，而天使比她高一点，也瘦弱一点。

在接下里的四年乃至更长时间里，为了过活，她和艾莎什么工作都能应允。很难想象食品厂主之女会在内战后如此之快地适应侍应生的新角色，但艾莎做得很好。铁皮屋子里总是烟雾缭绕，自诩为酒吧主人的壮硕男子在门外空地上架设了高音喇叭，无休止地播送着刺耳的电子乐。合成音效像电流一样能刺激最迟钝的神经，让早已麻木的手指能再次把啤酒倒进玻璃杯里。覆满纹身的胳膊伸向艾莎时，她能看见静脉上密密麻麻的针孔。用不了多久，再也付不起酒钱的瘾君子就会被拒之门外，自此消失；朝生暮死的蜉蝣无人在意。安娜很庆幸装卸场的工作让自己忙个不停，这样只有在晚上开着那辆报废皮卡接艾莎下班时，她才会看到艾莎正扭动身躯，尝试躲开另一次充满猥亵意味的触摸。两抹苦涩的笑容透过酒气映入对方眼里。  
或许跨国公司多少有点慈悲之心，一箱又一箱的过冬衣服、药品和罐头食物被长途货车丢进贫民窟里。交接仪式后，帮派首领的物资储备会更加充裕。是的，我们正在规划重建方案，致力于让芝加哥恢复从前的荣光，而且是以二十一世纪初的高标准。这一切都少不了您的协助与配合。穿订做生物纤维制服的男男女女钻进悬浮汽车，脑海里规划不停。拉撒路集团需要一片能成规模种植实验作物的无主土地，微电子公司则计划兴建另一个机器人生产基地。妥协和安抚是为了分化瓦解当地势力所采取的临时策略，假以时日他们总归要清理垃圾。

安娜几乎花光了两人的积蓄才买到了一部性能堪用的电脑和简陋的录制设备。她掌镜，艾莎出演;通常是音乐短片，偶尔也会拍出些叙事作品。两人一帧一帧探讨过后，的确发现了她在导演全息录影上的某些天赋。  
无论是气温太低或是太高，发电机总有各种各样的理由拒绝工作。柴油引擎在月色里停止轰鸣时，夜已经很深了。有虫子轻轻咬她的小腿，扑打一番后依然挥之不去。当艾莎借着烛光念出铅字，过敏反应和代可可脂巧克力一同被忘记了。过去的人会把值得句读的文辞印到纸上，流传下来的都变成了燃料。冬天这个铁炉火星飞溅的时节里，风中飘散的、炉膛里留存的，都是知识的余烬。许许多多无人在意的旧世界遗产被艾莎廉价收购，以歌声和忠实叙述分享给她。

没有封面的书伴着满是划痕的唱片沉沉睡去，直到安娜打开壁橱门将它们惊醒。太过熟悉的事情不需回忆就能记起，但每周末探望艾莎时，她总会求着艾莎再讲一遍那个故事，那个作家每年生日时收到玫瑰的故事。妓女把无望的爱寄托于玫瑰，玫瑰枯萎正如妓女在西班牙流感中逝去。  
她希望自己能把这个故事一直听下去。妓女送给作家的玫瑰也应该常开不败。

弹簧床松松垮垮的，有死鲸的松弛质感和死鲸的臭气。赤裸胸膛下心脏跳动，艾莎的脸红红的，亚麻床单不再是没有体温熏染的冻原。而肌肤如此贴近，心却如此遥远，因为她没有听到歌声。骨牌里一环倒下，其余也接连坍塌。  
——我今天上午收到律师发给我的邮件了。我不知道过了这么多年他是怎么找到我的，总之我的父母给我留了些遗产，他可以打点官僚让我能搬到洛杉矶，在去掉佣金后那一小笔钱还会有所富余。  
——我听说洛杉矶是个好地方，有工作，有跨国企业。瞧瞧我说的是什么啊，有跨国企业的地方当然会有工作。你在那会很开心的，说不定还能继续唱歌，唱那些没人会听的歌。我能习惯一个人生活，别忘了给我寄信。  
她早该想到的。分属两个世界的人早晚要面临分离，宇宙间所有天体都在无止尽地发生红移,几乎从不蓝移。星星正抛下她而去。在星星忘记她的名字之前，她不知道自己还剩多少时间。  
——我问他，让你也能在洛杉矶合法居住需要怎样的代价。“剩下的全部”，他说。我同意了。

新英格兰的摩天楼群被核弹夷为废墟，于是他们在加利福尼亚沿海又依样复制了一份。海报里圣迭戈海滩永远阳光明媚，四季如春，但事实上战后的洛杉矶总是在下雨。撑透明阳伞的双性人在玻璃橱窗后跳起姿态淫靡的舞，舌头串着银环，下身植入义体。她厌恶地报以一瞥，舞者因早已习惯而无动于衷，飞驰而过的出租车反倒让她收获了一身泥浆。

她想起顶层办公室里发生的事情。穹顶匍匐着圣母和圣子，那些杏仁似的圆眼睛注视着她，壁画人物脸上的喜悦神情让她无法呼吸。一个冷冰冰的嗓音响起，传达不容置疑的意见。全息录影明星都将受到我们的严格管理，而她更是特例。因为除了少数从父辈那里继承了审美趣味的人之外，没人会为这些上个世纪的余烬感到伤怀了，而适合上流阶级的完美无瑕形象需要细致入微的管理方能维持。让那些电子厂里的工人溺毙在仿生宠物视频里吧，她要唱歌，而且只给我们听，就像把云雀关进金丝笼子里。看起来这位白头发的小姐好像不太乐意啊，我保证你离开这里之后连刷盘子的工作都找不到。也许夜总会可能更适合你？  
男人的声音又变得温和关切起来。缰绳应该时松时紧，他深谙此道。那些傻姑娘都疯疯癫癫的，沦为肉欲和毒瘾驱使的傀儡。我真的不希望你成为其中之一，你是那么特别、那么完美，让我想起了我祖父成长的那个时代，那个时代里每一本时尚杂志的封面都会印着你的脸。我也不喜欢该死的植入物和致幻剂，可即使是我也不能掌控所有事情。往好的方面想，只要你签下合同，你那位恋人就能有在楼下工作的机会了。我看过她的习作，虽条件受限仍能显出潜力。你不会真的凭一己之私轻易剥夺她改变生活的权利吧？  
艾莎答应了男人，条件是每周末都能和她共度四个小时。

她对着屏幕说出了清空邮箱的指令。念给专注读者的朗诵有意义、献予爱人的歌声有意义、共同翻动书页的身影有意义、贴满封条的图书馆有意义、被空袭警报撕碎的历史有意义，但无论她明天是生是死，邮件里的全息雪花都不再有任何意义。

俄亥俄的原野长满小麦和玉米，那是她和艾莎逃出加州以后要去的地方。总有人要唱歌给山羊和溪流听，也总有人要把七叶树枝头上的雪花绘作投影。寒潮肆虐时，她们要在冻住的玻璃窗后写下新的歌谣，狂风会与人声和鸣。


End file.
